Seven Nights
by Rainstorm03
Summary: Sometimes being a superhero can take a heavy emotional toll on a person. Good thing for Hiro there is someone close by who wants to help ease that pain. Set four years after BH6. Hirogo


_**aka "Six Nights Gogo Spent the Night and One Night She Stayed"**_

_**Bleh.**_

_**Takes place four years after BH6, making Hiro 18 and Gogo 21-22.**_

_**I believe I remember hearing that Gogo's voice actor, Jamie Chung, said that Gogo's first name was Ethel, but...I don't know, I like Leiko better so I used it instead.**_

_**Warnings: contains swearing, nongraphic suggestive content, reference to suicide, and nongraphic references to sexual assault.**_

The first night was an accident.

He had had a nightmare, but it had felt so _real._

_He was back there again. Back to the day of the fire. How many times had he had this dream? Surely over a hundred times. He could see Tadashi moving towards the entrance of the building, and he screamed for him to stop, but as always, nothing came out._

_It was very much akin to watching a train wreck; you know what is going to happen, you know it is going to be horrific, but you just can't turn your head away. And so Hiro watched. Watched for what felt like the millionth time as the building exploded, watched as the fire swallowed his brother again, watched, knowing there was nothing he could do to change his brother's fate._

_He tried to move, tried to run, tried to do anything, but he was frozen. He only prayed he would wake up soon, but as it seemed, these kinds of things were never in his favor._

_Suddenly, his dreamscape began to change and he was on top of a tower._

_This was new._

_Hiro gasped as he recognized it as the battlefield for the final fight against Callaghan. Like lightning, a blinding flash tore through the fabric of the sky, tearing open a portal. This time though, not only was it destroying the tower, but everything around it as well._

_Glancing around him he saw his team standing to the sides of him; Gogo and Wasabi to his right, Honey and Fred to his left. They all looked nervous, looking to him for a plan. That's when the microbots appeared._

_There were billions of them, seemingly enough to fill an entire ocean. Then Yokai appeared. Something was off about him though, he didn't look the same._

_The microbots rushed them at an amazing speed._

_"__Go!" He called to his teammates as he ran towards Yokai. He had to get that headband._

_His teammates heeded his order and began to combat the microbots the best they could. Hiro knew he had to act quickly; it was a losing battle if he didn't get that headband._

_Suddenly he was blindsided by a cluster of microbots, and thrown several feet to the side. He felt as if he had been covered in molasses and everything ached. Time seemed to slow. _

_That's when he heard the scream._

_"__Honey!" He spun around to find her being over taken by the microbots, a swarm engulfing her completely. He ran as fast as he could towards the swarm and began hit it with every bit of strength he had, crushing his knuckles against the bots. The bots moved like lightning, darting away faster and faster towards the portal until they disappeared into its depths._

_"__NO!"_

_Two more cries of terror rung out. Hiro spun again to see a similar fate underway with Fred and Wasabi. He was helpless as they too were swept into the portal._

_He could feel himself panicking, his breathing and his heart rate out of control. Spinning around frantically, he sought out his final teammate._

_"__Gogo! Gogo, where are you?!"_

_Finally he spotted her, but what he saw made everything in his vision fade to blood red._

_Yokai had her. He was straddling her hips, ripping off her armor and clothes while she squirmed beneath him, the microbots holding her down._

_He could barely hear her over the sound of the portal's forceful wind, but what he did hear made his stomach turn. She was crying; Gogo almost never cries._

_"__Please…please don't do this…"_

_"__YOKAI!" Hiro roared as his tore towards the man, building speed with each pace. Dropping his shoulder like some sort of deranged running back, he tackled the masked fiend off of his friend._

_Rearing back as soon as they tumbled to the ground, Hiro landed several rage fueled punches on the man, the final of which sent the mask and the attached headband skittering across the ground. What he saw beneath the mask made him gasp in terror._

_"__NO!"_

_His reflection smirked up at him._

_The microbots began to fall around them like heavy black rain, swiftly burying them. _

_Then there was nothing._

Hiro bolted up with strangled gasp. His heart felt like a jackhammer slamming into his ribcage, trying to break out of their captivity with sheer force. His breathing was heavy and uneven with hyperventilation. The world around looked like what happens when you turn the time up on the shutter speed of a camera; colors and lights blurred and blended together.

Stumbling to the bathroom, Hiro did the only reasonable thing to do.

He vomited.

Through the thick haze that had settled in his brain, the feeling of a large hand rubbing his head registered. It was odd, but extremely comforting. Slowly he was able to calm his breathing and settle his scrambled thoughts. Reaching up, he placed his violently shaking hand on top of the robot's.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hello, Hiro. I heard signs of distress. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro smiled shakily, the familiar speech pattern his brother programmed into the robot was soothing.

"Zero, bud. I'm feeling better now."

"I will scan you for injuries."

"Baymax, wait-"

"Scan complete."

"Ugh."

The large robot then paused.

"Hiro, you are experiencing nausea, hyperventilation, heart palpations, and you are shaking. It would appear as though you are having another anxiety attack. Have you experienced another nightmare?"

Hiro sighed as he shakily got to his feet.

"Yes, Baymax, I had another bad dream."

Walking out of the bathroom, Hiro made his way back to his bedroom and sat on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Baymax followed behind him.

"Hiro, I would advise you seek counseling, you are experiencing symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder."

Hiro looked up at the robot incredulously.

"PTSD? Nah, bud, I'm fine, I don't need counseling."

"Then we shall at least contact your friends. My databases show that contact with friends and loved ones are among the treatments of post-traumatic stress disorder."

"Wha- No, no, no, no, not again, Baymax!"

"Which friend would you like to contact?"

Hiro let out a sigh of relief. At least this time, Baymax didn't immediately contact them all without his consent. That sigh quickly turned into an exhausted one though, as Baymax's screen showed four pictures. His hand still trembled slightly as he ran it through his spiky mess of hair.

"Look, bud…it's only-," Hiro glanced at the clock on his desk. _3 AM?! Well, it's better than last night._ "It's only three in the morning. They're sleeping right now, and they have important things to do tomorrow, so they need their sleep." Then he snorted to himself, chuckling slightly as images of Fred and Wasabi showing up at his door at 3 AM trying to comfort him appeared in his head. "Besides, somehow I doubt Wasabi or Fred would be very good at this sort of thing."

"Your friends are never too busy for you, Hiro. Shall I contact Honey Lemon or Gogo?"

"Neither, like I said they both have important things to do, Honey has a chemistry test and—"

"Then I shall contact Gogo."

"What?! No!"

"Contacting Gogo."

"Baymax! Ugh!" Hiro flopped back on his bed in frustration.

The line rang twice before an extremely sleepy sounding and looking Gogo answered. Hiro couldn't help but smile to himself; she had a strand of purple hair sticking practically straight up. She looked adorable. _Wait, what?_

"Hello?"

Hiro grimaced slightly and swallowed, his brain struggling to think of something to say.

"Uh, hey Gogo, look, I'm really sorry, I told Baymax not to—"

"Hiro? What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine—"

"Baymax, what happened?" Gogo seemed suddenly much more awake.

Hiro's eyes widened as he looked up as the robot raised his finger.

"W-wait Baymax, don't—"

"Hiro has been suffering from nightmares, as well as mild to severe anxiety attacks resulting in various symptoms such as heart palpations and nausea. He has not slept the doctor-recommended eight hours of sleep a night in four days, due to fitful sleep and what appear to be attempts at avoiding sleep all together. Diagnosis: mild to moderate post-traumatic stress disorder."

Hiro groaned, rubbing his face. _Why couldn't Tadashi have programmed Baymax with some discretion?_

"Hiro…is this true?"

Removing his hands from his face, he braved a look at Baymax's screen. Gogo sat staring at him with an expression of what might be described as a mixture of concern and accusation on her face. Hiro sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

The line was silent for several seconds.

"I'll be there in ten."

Hiro's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?"

"Ten minutes, Hiro!"

"Wait!—"

The line went dead.

Hiro groaned and once more flopped onto his bed. Ten minutes? That probably meant he had more like five, knowing Gogo.

Quickly rising to his feet, he looked around his bedroom and began to tidy up as fast as he could. He had been living on his own almost six months now, after deciding that he wanted to start working for everything on his own. Aunt Cass had told him he could live with her as long as he wanted, but he decided he wanted to experience earning and providing for himself. And so, after selling a couple of programs and things of the such (he had decided to destroy the blueprints and every microbot in existence to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands), he found a nice apartment down the street from his aunt's café. It was close enough that he could walk to the café and far enough away that he felt he had some independence. Often in the mornings he would open the café for his aunt and drop off Baymax to help her during the day before he went off to SFIT.

In the midst of straightening his room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped to think for a few moments. He had changed a lot in the past four years. He had become taller (several inches above Gogo now), and had developed fairly well defined muscles from training with Big Hero 6. His teeth had also (thankfully, Hiro thought) straightened out and he had gained a more mature appearance. What hadn't changed was his spikey hair and knack for mischief.

Shaking himself clear of these thoughts, he finished straightening the room and stepped out into the living room of the apartment. Luckily, he wasn't really home enough for the apartment to get too terribly messy; when he wasn't at school, he was with his team or at the café helping his aunt mostly.

No more than three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. _Ha, five minutes…_

Hiro opened the door to reveal Gogo all decked out in her yellow battle suit.

"You wore your suit over here?"

The adrenaline junkie pulled the helmet off and ran her hand through her hair. That purple strand remained standing up. Hiro had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

"It's got faster discs on it than my bike at the moment."

Looking up at him, she suddenly took notice of his lack of a shirt and blushed. Hiro looked at her in confusion, until she cleared her throat, glancing down at his chest and then off to the side. Realizing the cause of her response, Hiro blushed as well, rubbing back of head and laughing nervously. _Probably should have put a shirt on…_

She stepped past him into the apartment, pulling off her suit as she went, revealing that she was still in her night clothes, which consisted of a black razor back tank top and blue thigh-length shorts. Hiro gulped and closed the door behind them as he followed her back into the living room.

"Look, you really didn't have to come—"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Huh?"

She gave him a look, and he gulped again.

"A while."

"Why haven't you told any of us? We're your friends, Hiro…we care about you."

Hiro sat on the arm of the sofa and sighed, hanging his head tiredly.

"I just…didn't want to be a burden."

Gogo stared at him incredulously before chuckling softly. When he looked up at her questioningly, she smirked and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. He froze for half of a second, his face turning slightly pink, before reciprocating the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. He noticed her face felt hot against his shoulder. Perhaps she was blushing too.

"You know, for someone who is so smart, you can really be a moron sometimes."

"Thanks Gogo, I really needed to hear that."

She chuckled again, this time into his neck, causing him to suppress a shiver.

"You're never a burden, Hiro. Get that out of that big brain of yours. You are our friend, we care about you and how you are feeling. You just need to talk to us."

Hiro sighed once more, and buried his face into her shoulder, pulling her tighter against him.

"Okay."

They stood quietly for several minutes, merely content in each other's embrace until Gogo finally broke the silence.

"When the hell did you get so tall?"

Hiro laughed aloud at that.

"I think you're just getting shorter—ow!"

Gogo smacked him upside the head, the grin on her face betraying any agitation she might have been trying to convey. They both quickly dissolved into laughter.

"Butthead."

"A-a butthead? I don't think I have been called a butthead since, like, fifth grade."

"At least not to your face, and what were you, like, two at the time?"

"And a half."

They both started cracking up again.

"I have detected a sign of distress, are you okay, Hiro?"

The two turned to find Baymax in the hallway, looking curiously at the two. Hiro chuckled again.

"Yeah, Gogo is just beating up on me."

"I am not!"

"It is not nice to hit your friends, Gogo."

"It's alright, bud, we were just playing."

"Okay. I am detecting raised levels of neurotransmitters that are released when one is happy or in love in both of you. It would appear as if contacting Gogo has served as a reliable treatment. I will make note of it for future reference."

Hiro's face heated up as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Gogo had turned bright red as well, and had suddenly developed a keen interest in the city lights outside.

"That's nice, bud. Um, I am satisfied with my care for now, Baymax. See you in the morning?"

"Okay. Goodnight Hiro. Goodnight Gogo."

"Night bud."

"Goodnight Baymax."

They both stared after the robot as he toddled back to his station. As they heard him deflate to charge, the adrenaline junkie shoved the genius' shoulder.

"Tattletale."

Hiro just laughed. When he finally stopped, it got quite again.

Hiro cleared his throat. "So…"

"I'm kinda tired, can we get some sleep now?"

"Uh, yeah sure! You can sleep in my room, I, uh, everything is clean I just did laundry."

Neither said anything as he led her to his room. When they arrived, he stood awkwardly in the doorway, his hands shoved in the pockets of his athletic shorts as he watched somewhat shyly as she stretched (he didn't fail to notice that as she did so her shirt rose to expose her stomach), and moved to flop down on one side of his bed , crawling under the covers as she did. Once she got settled, she looked up to find him staring at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well?"

"Oh! Uh right, I'll just be- uh, goodnight Gogo." He internally kicked himself as he fumbled his words, turning to leave the room and head to the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Hiro stopped and looked back confused. "Uh, well I was going to…" He trailed off as he pointed over his shoulder toward the living room.

She was giving him that incredulous look again, her cheeks slowly heating up in a blush that slowly covered her entire face. Giving a huff, Gogo turned over so that her back faced him, reaching back and turning down the covers of the other side of the bed as she did so.

"Don't make this weird, nerd."

Hiro's eye widened and a blush rivaling Gogo's lit up his face as well.

"Oh…r-right."

Crawling onto the other side of the bed, Hiro was careful to give the adrenaline junkie plenty of room, so as not to make her uncomfortable. After turning of the bedside light, Hiro rested his head on his bent arm and stared at the ceiling as a half peaceful, half awkward silence fell over them. After several minutes, Gogo sighed and reached behind her, grabbing Hiro's hand and linking their fingers together.

"Goodnight, Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "Goodnight, Gogo."

===x====x====x====

The second night was unintentional.

It had been the night before a massive exam, and the five SFIT students had decided to study together at Aunt Cass's, in Hiro's old room (well Fred just kind of came to spend time with his friends and draw comic book characters, while the others studied).

The four vigorously studied together, providing assistance to each other throughout the vast majority of the night as well as the night before. When it came to the point when they were all too exhausted to continue, they all more or less just passed out in a big pile on top of one another.

When Aunt Cass came up to check on them the next morning and awaken them for school, what she saw caused her to have to restrain a cheer of excitement.

While it wasn't uncommon for the group to fall asleep in a pile (due to them always seeming to be working on some project or going on some adventure together), there was something different about the way two of them had fallen asleep.

There, in the middle of the pile, were Hiro and Gogo, cuddled closely together.

Hiro had fallen asleep as such that he seemed to be protectively wrapping himself around the older girl, one arm around her waist, the other curled under her head, where his hand was buried in her hair.

Gogo had tucked herself against him so that her head was under his chin, her smaller body pressed flush against his, both of her hands fisted in his shirt.

_Atta boy, Hiro. I knew you had it in you._ She smiled proudly down are her nephew.

Aunt Cass bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty as she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures of the group, but decided that she probably would never get another chance.

Replacing her phone, she made sure to wake up Gogo first. While any jest that may come from the position the two wound up in over the course of the night would be all in good fun, Cass knew Gogo had a bit of a temper and also didn't want any teasing to come between the girl and her nephew.

====x====x====x====

The third night she put him back together.

They had spent the night watching movies together while the others were busy, and spur-of-the-moment, she decided to spend the night.

They had fallen asleep in their usual way, her on one side, him on the other, their hands interlocked. Both were becoming accustomed to this new found routine, so neither thought too much on it.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that the problem arose.

Gogo was awakened by the sound of Hiro grunting and making soft yelps in his sleep. Somehow while they were sleeping they had tangled themselves together; it made her blush, though it wasn't nearly as embarrassing as when Cass woke them up that one morning and they were holding each other like lovers. Luckily, Cass had woken her up first so that she could untangle herself from Hiro before the others woke up.

Hiro was shaking violently where he lay beside her, his face contorted in a look of pain.

"Hey…hey, Hiro…wake up…" She tried softly, placing her hands on the sides of his face as she sat up. His only response is to flop on to his back, his face seeming to contort even more, the small yelps becoming louder, and his body shaking harder.

"_No…no…"_

"Hey, Hiro, it's just a dream. Come on, wake up, it's just a dream."

She was beginning to become worried as she gently pushed on his shoulder, hoping he would wake up soon.

Suddenly it was as if something snapped inside him. He began thrashing violently and yelling out.

"_No! Stop! PLEASE!"_

"Hiro, wake up!" She was frantic now, scrambling on top of him to hold him down and keep him from hurting himself. "Hiro!"

"_Leiko!_" He yelled out before bolting upright, finally awake, causing her to fall backwards into his lap.

His breathing was horribly uneven as he gasped for air, his eyes darting around trying to assert to himself that it had been a dream. When they finally fell upon Gogo, her eyes wide and brimming with tears, it was like the crushing weight of the world fell down upon him as guilt began to ravage his hazy brain. His words came out as if the dam that had been holding them all in had finally given way, and he pulled her into his arms and buried his face into her neck like she was the last remaining tether keeping him grounded.

"I would never hurt you like that. I would never r-r…I would never…I would never…"

"Hiro…" Her voice cracked as she realized what he was dreaming about. She could feel hot tears rolling off his face onto her shoulder as he trembled against her repeating those three words, seemingly in an effort to make them more tangible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him just as tightly as he was to her and began to count aloud, taking deep breaths in an effort to encourage him to do the same and soothe the anxiety attack. When his breathing finally leveled, she pulled back, taking his face in her hands. His eyes stared down guiltily.

"Hey, hey…Look at me." She whispered, tilting his face so that he would look at her.

"Leiko…" His voice cracked.

"I didn't even know you knew my real name."

That caused him to stare at her like she had grown an extra head, before they both bust out in teary laughter.

"Of course I know your first name, why in the hell wouldn't I?"

"I don't know! I just figured 'cause you've always just known me as Gogo."

When they finally settled down from their laugher, they were both breathing somewhat heavy. Hiro hesitated for a moment, but then rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath. Again, they sat in comfortable silence for several moments before he spoke.

"Gogo—"

"Don't Hiro."

He frowned in confusion before trying again, but once more she cut him off, placing one hand on the side of his face.

"Hiro, listen to me…I know you. I know that you would never hurt me. _Never_. You don't have to try to convince me, 'cause I already know, and so does everybody else. The rest of the team knows that everything you do—the late nights you spend upgrading our suits so that we are safe, the time you ask us to spend training together so that we prepared for when we go out and battle, everything single little plan you make—you do all of it to keep us all safe. We know, okay? So you've got to stop killing yourself by worrying like this. 'Cause I- _we_ need you too."

Hiro said nothing. Slowly, he reached up to the hand she had on his face and took it in his, before pressing a soft kiss into her palm, making her breath hitch.

"Alright, nerd," her voice cracking in a way which she despised. "I need sleep."

He merely snorted and lay back down against his pillow, while she climbed off of him and curled back up beneath the covers.

"Hey, Gogo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything."

"…Goodnight, Hiro."

"Goodnight."

====x====x====x====

The fourth night he tried to kill himself. Or so his friends thought.

It was also the night that he kissed her for the first time.

They had all been attending the annual SFIT convention, a convention held on the same day every year; the anniversary of Tadashi's death. It was a hard day for all of them.

Hiro had been somewhat distant for the majority of the evening, preferring to wander alone then with his friends. Wasabi suggested that perhaps he just needed some space, and that he'd come around sooner or later. Gogo wasn't entirely convinced, but she stuck with the others granting him some space.

It wasn't until he seemingly disappeared from the convention all together that she began to really worry.

"Guys, have you seen Hiro?"

Fred and Wasabi glanced at each other and then snickered under their breaths. Gogo narrowed her eyes at them.

"What's so funny?"

The two men shared another glance before Wasabi replied.

"Nah, Gogo, we haven't seen your boyfriend around."

Gogo recoiled momentarily, before growling menacingly, her face bright red. Both men remained grinning but cowered slightly, causing Honey intervene before Gogo pounded them into a pulp.

"Uh, we haven't seen him Gogo. Maybe he stepped out for a bit of air."

Gogo frowned and crossed her arms across her chest pensively.

"I guess I'll go check." She turned to move towards the front door, tossing a glare at the boys over her shoulder. As she walked away from her friends, she could hear Honey scolding them about teasing her, and for some reason that made her smirk; the tall chemist could be rather sour when she wanted to be, hence the "Lemon" in her nickname.

Outside, there was no one but a few people clustered together, none of them being who she was looking for.

By this point, she was trying not to panic, trying to think of any reason that Hiro would leave the convention hall. When she returned to her friends, they all picked up on her concern, knowing that if Gogo was truly worried, something was wrong.

"Let's ask someone if they've seen him." Honey chewed her lip nervously as she looked around the hall. Spying an employee, the chemist quickly got his attention.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young man around here with a blue jacket, green shirt, and khaki cargo shorts? He's got black spikey hair, and is kind of muscular and about this tall?"

The employee stared at the chemist for a few moments as if he were going to give a sarcastic response, but then stopped to really think about her question.

"You mean the kid who had those microbot thingies a few years ago, right before that big fire that killed that kid? Herio or something like that?"

"Hiro." Gogo growled under her breath. The employee paid her no mind.

"Yeah I saw him, he was heading up the stairs over there." The employee motioned over his shoulder to a door.

Honey tilted her head in confusion. "I didn't know this place had an upper floor."

The employee shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't. Only thing up there is the roof."

They all froze.

The world suddenly felt like it was spinning as Gogo felt her stomach drop. The four broke out into a mad dash towards the door, leaving the employee confused in their wake. Tearing up the stairs as fast as they could the four heroes burst out onto the roof, nearly stumbling over each other as they did. Gogo searched the roof frantically, and when she saw him, she nearly cried out but was frozen in place, much like her other three friends.

Standing on the ledge of the rooftop was Hiro, precariously moving as close the edge as possible. Gogo could hear him saying something, but couldn't make out any of it until the wind caught a piece and carried it back towards where they stood.

"_Wish me luck, Tadashi."_

And then he began to take a step.

"No!"

She could hear her friends all calling out his name in panic as she bolted forward. Right before he fell, she grabbed his shoulder, turning him around, but not succeeding in catching him.

Now she was falling with him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into him, Gogo squeezed her eyes shut as they plummeted, faster and faster towards the ground. Gogo was certain this was it, her final adrenaline drop, but then it all stopped.

Cracking her eye open she found that instead of the ground rushing towards them, it was now rushing away from them. At some point during their fall, Hiro had maneuvered them so that he was carrying her bridal style, and had activated the apparatus they had failed to notice was strapped to his back and legs.

Now instead of falling, they were _flying._

A chorus of both of their names sounded as they landed safely back up on the roof. The other three heroes all but jumped on top of them as Hiro's feet touched the roof, all of them dissolving into what Gogo would call a blubbering mess.

Hiro ran his hand through Gogo's hair, pushing the purple stands back and out of her eyes, as he gently set her down, a panicked look on his face. "What were you thinking?! What if I hadn't caught you? You could've been killed!"

Gogo, equally as distraught, couldn't decide if she wanted to slap him or kiss him. "What was _I_ thinking? What were _you_ thinking? You can't just disappear and then jump off a roof and expect us all to be okay with it. You scared the hell out of us!"

Honey, Fred, and Wasabi chimed in as well, all saying similar things and asking if Hiro and Gogo were okay.

"We thought you were going to kill yourself!" Honey was trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes, her voice heavy due to her crying.

Hiro looked at them all incredulously. "Kill myself!? What, no! I was just trying to test some new gear! It lets me fly like Baymax, so that I am not such a sitting duck when we are in battle!"

"We heard you taking to Tadashi, we just assumed…" Wasabi shook his head, his shoulders slumping.

"I always do that!" Hiro's voice softened. "I always ask him for good luck when I test out something new."

They all went quiet.

"Look, guys…today's been a rough day for all of us. I won't deny it; I miss him so much. But I'm not suicidal. I know I have a lot to live for. I've got you guys, Aunt Cass, Baymax, and a whole future ahead of me. I wouldn't give any of it up for the world. Okay?"

They all nodded silently.

"Good." Then he grinned. "And now that I know that his thing works, let's go get some food, I am freaking starving."

That brightened them all up.

"Pizza!" Fred cheered.

Wasabi frowned. "Nah, man we always have pizza, how about takeout sushi?"

"You gonna spill more wasabi on your shirt?"

"One time! That was one time!"

Honey Lemon chuckled as she followed behind, still wiping tears from her eyes. "Boys, seriously, you two fight like children."

Hiro chuckled as well as he watch his friends bicker as they walked towards the door.

"Hey, you two coming?" Fred called over his shoulder.

"Be right behind you guys, just give us a second."

Wasabi and Fred started laughing, "Alright lovebirds, just don't forget to use protection!"

Gogo growled again, sending the two boys running down the stairs, cackling as they went.

"We'll be out front when you guys are ready!" Honey smiled and tossed a wave as she shut the door behind her.

Hiro laughed, shaking his head. "Those two are crazy."

Gogo was strangely quiet, as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked away from him.

"Hey…" He spoke softly as he turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Yeah, I'm great." Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

Hiro sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his arms.

"You're an idiot, nerd."

"I know. I'm so sorry I scared you."

She growled and half-heartedly pushed away from him.

"You can't…you can't just do that Hiro. You can't just pull some crazy stunt like that and expect me to just be fine afterwards. Y-you scared the hell out of me!" She was fighting hard not to breakdown and start crying again; angry, hurt tears were threatening to be her undoing.

"I know…I know. I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for several moments. Hiro chewed the inside of his cheek, his face burning, as his contemplated what he was about to do; she would either like it or she would beat the hell out of him. When Gogo sighed again, moving towards the door as she spoke softly, he knew it was now or never.

"We should go—"

Grabbing her by the wrist, spinning her around, and pulling her flush against him, he quickly and efficiently silenced her with his mouth on hers.

Gogo's eyes went wide with shock, a burning blush spreading down to her chest and lighting up her face. Hiro thought for sure, she going to punch him, but the blow never came, and she gradually and shyly eased into the kiss. Her eyes fell shut and her hands fisted in his shirt, while one of his arms wound its way around her waist and his other hand tangled itself in her hair.

When they finally broke apart for air, they rested their foreheads together, both smiling shyly at each other.

"AWWWW!"

The loud interruption caused the two to shoot apart like coiled springs, both blushing profusely. Standing at the door were their three other teammates, two of which were grinning like Cheshire cats, while the other, still smiling, at least had the decency to look guilty.

"FRED." Gogo snarled and began to stalk towards the sign twirler, only to be held back by Hiro.

Wasabi shrugged, "Sorry, Gogo, you guys were taking too long, we just wanted to make sure you guys weren't gonna take another swan dive off the roof."

Fred snickered, "A swan dive of looove~"

By this point Gogo had murder in her eyes as she tried to struggle from Hiro's grasp.

Honey bit her lip apologetically. "Sorry guys, really, you two are just so cute!"

Gogo growled once more, but then stopped when Hiro began whispering something in her ear. Whatever he suggested caused a devilish glint to appear in her eye, immediately calming her rage for the time being.

That made Wasabi and Fred very nervous.

"Whoa, whoa, what did he say to you?" Wasabi's eyes narrowed as he looked between the two.

"Hm?" Gogo looked up at him, tilting her head to the side and putting on the face of an angel, but that devilish glint remained in her eyes.

Hiro chuckled mischievously. Grabbing Gogo's hand, he linked their fingers and led her to the door, the others staring after them. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at poor Fred and Wasabi who were beginning to panic.

"So, takeout sushi, right?"

That night after takeout and brainstorming plans for their revenge (they wanted to do something big, when the other two boys least expected it, deciding to let them get paranoid about it for a while), they laid in his bed awake, curled together much like they were when they had stayed the night at his Aunt Cass's.

She clung a little tighter to him that night, as if afraid if she let go he might plummet away.

He held her tighter in hopes of snuffing that fear.

====x====x====x====

The fifth night he put _her_ back together.

Most days she would come over and spend the night at his apartment. It was like a sort of unspoken pact they made; it seemed to really help them both sleep better.

As it turned out, he wasn't the only one who had nightmares. He supposed living in a way that constantly had you and the ones you care about in danger can do that to a person. Sometimes he would wake and find her shaking or softly whimpering from whatever vision haunted her sleep. She wasn't quite as fitful as he tended to be in his sleep, but he could always tell when she was hurting. She didn't often like to talk about her dreams, much like he didn't like to talk about his, but sleeping beside each other offered them both a sort of solace.

Some nights were worse than others. On most of their bad nights, he found that she was usually the one comforting him. This night however, it was his turn to return the favor.

He woke to the sound of her whimpering, her fists clenching his shirt so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Hey, hey Gogo, wake up." He gently began running his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her.

At the sound of his voice, she startled awake with a gasp, her breathes ragged, while her eyes immediately sought his. Suddenly, she sat up and climbed into his lap, frantically attempting to pull off his shirt.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, what's wrong? What happened?" His brow scrunched in confusion as he allowed her to rid him of the apparently offending article.

As soon as it off, her eyes raked over his chest, searching for something he was unsure of. When she found whatever she was looking for or whatever was lacking, she let out the breath she was holding, and placed her hand over his heart as if to ensure it was still beating.

"Gogo…talk to me…what happened?"

She remained silent.

"Leiko…"

The sound of her first name caused her eyes to sting as she fought back tears. She growled before dissolving into strangled sobs as she tried to hold herself together. Top that with his sweet concern and patience and the soothing feeling of his hand running through her hair, and it was all too much.

"It was…you were…you were so hurt…I just couldn't get to you fast enough…I just wasn't fast enough."

"Oh Leiko…" He whispered pulling her closer to him. "I'm here. Right here."

Her only response was to nod and bury her face into his neck, her arms draping loosely around his neck. Despite her breathing having settled, he could still feel her softly trembling.

Boldly, Hiro began pressing soft kisses into the exposed skin on her shoulder and neck. It was an intimate gesture, he knew, especially since they hadn't really said aloud just exactly what they were yet.

He felt her tense beneath his lips, each gentle kiss causing her breath to hitch, and thus he became hesitant, but when she tilted her head, further exposing her neck to him, he gained back his confidence. Gently pushing aside the strap of her tank top with his thumb and sliding it off her shoulder, Hiro softly began to kiss the exposed skin of her collar bone. This caused her to gasp, biting back a whimper, before pulling him backwards on top of her.

As he settled his weight so as not to crush the smaller adrenaline junkie beneath him, he looked down at her, before running his fingers through her hair once more, pulling the purple bangs out of her face. Even in the darkness of his room, he noted it was lit with a slight blush. She seemed to have a mixture of emotions running through her mind, but then again, so did he.

"Leiko…are you sure this is what you want?..."

Gogo sighed beneath him, rolling her eyes, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"You talk too much, nerd."

His expression turned serious, causing her to laugh, before speaking in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Hiro, you really think that I would have let you get away with it if I didn't want it?"

This caused him to chuckle softly. "Definitely not." And then he leaned down to kiss her again.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened, causing them both to jump and scramble underneath the covers.

"Baymax!"

"Hello, Hiro! Hello, Gogo! Earlier, I detected signs of distress. Gogo, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Gogo groaned, covering her blushing face with her hands. "Zero, Baymax, I'm fine."

"I will scan you for injuries."

Gogo bolted up, letting out a startled yelp. "Wait!—"

"Scan complete."

Gogo let out a growl of frustration before picking up the pillow beneath her head and holding it against her face.

"My scanners indicate a raised level of neurotransmitters in your system."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked at his robot friend. As expected, the robot then proceeded to raise his finger.

"Diagnosis: sexual arousal."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly, as did the smile on his face. Clearing his throat, he addressed the robot.

"Thank you, Baymax, we are satisfied with our service."

The robot seemed to tilt his head curiously, processing something for a moment before responding. It was as if he could sense that something had changed between the two.

"Okay. Goodnight Hiro. Goodnight Gogo." And with that the robot toddled off, closing the door behind him.

Hiro chuckled softly, shaking his head at the robot's intrusion. "I gotta work on that whole discretion thing with him. Or get him a babysitter."

Turning over onto his side, Hiro gently pulled the pillow free from an extremely flustered Gogo, who sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, electing to stare at the ceiling rather than meet his gaze.

"Does he do that to you a lot? That must freaking suck."

Hiro chuckled again. "A bit, but he means well."

"Yeah, well next time we're locking the damn door."

He raised an eyebrow, causing her to panic slightly, realizing what she had said.

"I-I mean—"

He silenced her stammering with a kiss.

====x====x====x====

The sixth night he nearly died.

There had been a fire.

The team hadn't planned on becoming involved (they tried to avoid fires for many reasons, but the one they often cited as the main reason was that they had come to a consensus that they were far too dangerous), but when word got out that there was someone trapped inside, a child, they knew what had to be done.

It was supposed to be just an in and out mission. They had pinpointed the trapped child inside and all they needed to do was get in and get out.

But that wasn't how it worked. That's never how it seemed to work.

Their plan was for Gogo, Hiro, and Baymax to zip in and retrieve the kid, while Honey Lemon and Fred used chemicals to attempt to suppress the fire and buy them time. Wasabi was to keep the exit clear of debris so that the three could get out safely.

But midway through, when a piece of flaming debris fell from the ceiling on top of Gogo, plans had to be rearranged.

"Gogo!" Hiro cried out fearfully as he pulled the beam off of the speedster with the help of Baymax and moved to help her up.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." She quickly attempted to get to her feet, but as she put weight on her left leg, she gasped in pain and stumbled. Hiro was quick to catch her.

"Baymax, scan her for injuries."

"Scanning…scan complete. Gogo, you appear to have a sprained ankle."

Gogo huffed, shaking off the pain the best she could, but still leaning on Hiro heavily for support. "I'm fine, I can do this."

"Gogo, please, let Baymax take you back!"

"No, I said I can do this!"

"The more time we spend arguing, the more chance we have of not getting to the trapped kid!"

"Then let's go!"

Hiro stared at her for half a moment before making of his mind. Her eyes widened as she immediately realized what he was going to do.

"Hiro, don't you dare—"

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care. Gogo is your patient and she is injured, please remove her from danger."

The large robot looked at Hiro and nodded in response before gently picking Gogo up.

"No! Baymax put me down!"

"I am sorry Gogo. You are my patient and I must keep you safe."

With that, Baymax activated his rockets and shot off towards the opening where Wasabi was cutting through falling debris.

"Hiro!" Gogo watched helplessly as the young genius disappeared further into the fire.

As Baymax landed outside, Honey and Fred came running up to them. Both had char marks on their suits and Fred had a tear in the side of his, exposing a rather deep cut in his side.

"There is nothing more we can do, this place is gonna collapse at any minute! Is everyone out? We just saw firefighters carrying a kid out the fire!" Honey cried out as she approached the robot who was still holding the struggling adrenaline junkie.

"No, we have to go back inside! Hiro is still in there!"

"What?! I thought he flew out with you guys! That entrance just caved!" Wasabi came up from behind them, looking distraught.

And that's when the fire reached the gas line. The explosion blew out all of the remaining windows causing charred glass to fall like rain.

At first they all just stared, frozen in shock and disbelief. Then the reality set in.

Honey Lemon immediately began to sob, the heartache of losing another Hamada already taking hold. Wasabi sat down on the ground, practically catatonic, while Fred collapsed on all fours, mumbling incoherently.

Gogo felt her whole world shatter.

Finally freeing herself from the robot's protective hold, she began to limp desperately towards the building, tears freely falling down her face. This couldn't be happening.

She had barely taken a few steps, before she collapsed to her knees, her ankle failing her.

"HIRO!" Her voice cracked as she cried out in anguish, before breaking down completely as sobs racked her body. Her friends were at her side in seconds, offering as much comfort as they could despite being utterly grief-stricken themselves.

"Hiro is here."

"Not now, Baymax." Wasabi's voice sound flat and dead. The four couldn't even bring themselves to look up at the armor clad robot.

"No, Hiro is approaching."

"What?"

As they all looked up and around them frantically, Hiro stumbled around the corner of the building. He looked as if he had been through hell; his helmet was missing and his suit was torn, burnt, and cracked in various places.

But he was there. He was alive.

As soon as he saw them, his whole face lit up with relief as he ran towards them.

Gogo was the first to react. She flung off her helmet and shoved herself to her feet despite her ankle's protests, limping as fast as her body would carry her. Once he was close enough, she threw herself into him, causing them both to collapse to the ground.

"I'm here, I'm here…" He held her tight against him, stroking her hair, as she buried her face into his neck sobbing.

"Dude, what the hell is the matter with you? You gotta quit making your girl cry." Wasabi's face showed pure relief as he sank down beside the two, wiping tears from his eyes.

"How about you just stop making all of us cry?" Honey Lemon kneeled down on the other side of them, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Fred pulled the top part of his suit down, his face tearful as well as he held his torn side. "You know what, dude? I think we all need a vacation. We should all just go to my parent's boat house and chill there for, like, an entire week."

They all chuckled softly, all except Gogo that is, who had yet to say anything.

"That…that sounds awesome, Fred."

Hiro rose to his feet, scooping up Gogo bridal-style as he went. No one said anything in protest, despite it being obvious that he was injured and exhausted.

"Let's get out of here guys."

Despite none of them exactly wanting to be separated, they all decided that it was best if they all went home and got some rest, making plans to meet first thing in the morning. After bandaging all of their injuries and putting a brace on Gogo's ankle, Baymax went home with Fred to tend to the cut in his side.

Hiro carried Gogo all the up to his apartment, becoming increasingly worried as she still refused to say anything.

It wasn't until they had entered the apartment and shut the door behind them that she finally spoke.

"Put me down."

"Gogo, your leg…"

"Hiro, I said put me down."

Hiro frowned but did as he was told as gently as possible, taking a few steps back.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she glared up at him, her eyes still red from crying.

"Gogo…"

"No, shut up. You are a complete jackass, you know that right?" Her voice was cold and steely,.

Hiro's shoulders slumped and sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Gogo, please listen—"

"No! I thought I watched you die! I thought you were dead!"

"Leiko, please-" She growled at the sound of her name, causing him to raise his hands defensively before running one through his hair. " I just couldn't…I mean…I'm just not strong enough-"

That caused her to growl again. "Strong enough? Strong enough?! And what, pulling this kind of shit makes you stronger?"

"No that not what I meant—"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"I—"

"I can't believe you could be so stupid!"

"_God dammit, Leiko, I can't lose you!_"

Gogo recoiled sharply, startled by his outburst. His shoulders slumped again, and he put his head in his hands.

"I can't lose you, Leiko. I wouldn't survive. I'm not strong enough."

She starred at him for several moments before stumbling forward to shove him, nearly falling down in the process.

"And you think I can stand to lose you?"

He looked up to see her struggling not to fall apart again. Her voice rose in frustration and hurt as she spoke.

"You made me love you, you made me let you in, and then you freaking—" Her voice cracked before she burst into to tears again.

Hiro's eyes were wide with shock.

"You love me?"

Gogo gave him a look, before her eyes went wide as well, realizing what she said. Shifting back on her good leg, she crossed her arms across her stomach, and eyed him defensively, her cheeks burning bright.

He couldn't help himself. He quickly closed the distance between them, scooping her into his arms, and pulling her into a searing kiss, before whispering something into her ear that _finally_ made her smile.

"I love you too."

Feeling like his heart soring, he lifted her with ease, causing her to giggle softly, her legs immediately locking around his waist. Her face mirrored his as both of their grins grew between kisses.

"I love you, Hiro."

"I love you too, Leiko."

They kissed passionately for several longs moments. When they finally pulled back for air, she looked at him shyly, a small grin still on her face.

"Hiro?"

"Hm?"

"Take me to bed."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared playfully, causing him to laugh.

"As you wish."

====x====x====x====

_One year later…_

Tonight, she arrives at his door with a small box under one arm, and her leather jacket slung over her shoulder.

"Is that the last of it?" He grins, gently removing the box of miscellaneous items from her to set with the small pile of larger boxes in the living room.

"Mhmm, that's it."

When he turns around he finds her looking around the apartment, absently playing with the diamond ring on her left hand, a small smile on her face.

"Something wrong?"

Looking back to him, she stares momentarily before slowly shaking her head, the smile on her face growing to a grin. Walking up to him, she drapes her arms around his neck and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. Hiro smiles down at her though his eyebrow raise in confusion.

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not." She chuckles softly. "In fact, this is saving me a fortune on rent since I spend every night here anyway."

Hiro laughs. "Well I'm glad I could help ease your expenses, though I hope that's not the only reason you decided to move in with me."

She responds with another gentle kiss, this one lasting a bit longer than the last.

"You know it's not the only reason."

Hiro rests his head against hers, pulling the purple strands out of her eyes.

"Well in that case, welcome home."

"Thank you…it's good to be home."

They stand contently in each other's embrace.

"You're such a sap, nerd."

He can only scoff in response.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
